Segunda Oportunidad
by TrishCullenWinchester
Summary: Bella Swan es una empresaria de éxito. Emmett McCarthy lleva un pequeño gimnasio. Un hecho cambiará por completo sus vidas.  Lean Summary  Todos humanos
1. Resumen

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

**

* * *

**

**RESUMEN:**

Isabella Swan es una empresaria de mucho éxito. Dirige una gran compañía formada por una unión entre varias marcas comerciales. Su próximo proyecto consiste en derribar un pequeño gimnasio para levantar una gran boutique.

Tiene todo preparado: los contratos y todo el papeleo. Hay algo que le hace retrasarse.

Emmett McCarthy es el dueño de un pequeño gimnasio a las afueras de la ciudad. Imparte clases de defensa personal y su negocio va viento en popa. Alguien se aferra a la idea de comprar su negocio, para poder construir una boutique de diseño. Le ofrecen una buena cantidad de dinero, pero él se niega en rotundo.

De pronto, hay algo que hace que la suerte esté de su lado.

Ninguno sabía que sus vidas cambiarían por completo.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Ahí os dejo mi nueva historia. Me ha llegado la inspiración de no sé donde. xD Ahí está el resumen. Empezaré con el primer capi prontito. Es un Emmett & Bella, pero por favor, ¡no matadme! Creo que va siendo hora de variar algo y sinceramente, sería una linda pareja. Acepto críticas de todo tipo, pero por favor, tampoco os paséis. Un besazo!**_

_**Trish**_


	2. Introducción Bella POV

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

**CAPITULO 1: Introducción (Bella POV)**

_BELLA POV_

El despertador sonó como cada mañana. Aún dormida tanteé con la mano sobre la mesilla de noche buscando el origen del estruendo de campanitas odioso. Cuando lo localicé le di un manotazo y dejó de sonar.

Hacerse la remolona no era una buena idea, y menos para mí. Me incorporé lentamente en la cama y me desperecé. La luz del amanecer hacía acto de presencia a través de las cortinas gruesas y de color oscuro.

Busqué las zapatillas que estaban por algún lugar debajo de la cama y me las puse. Fui camino del baño para darme una buena ducha, no sin antes mirarme en el espejo.

Una chica flacucha, pero no tanto, con la piel pálida, con una mata de pelo castaño oscuro algo engreñada y con unos ojos color chocolate me devolvía la mirada.

Soy yo, Isabella Marie Swan. Una joven de veinticuatro años a la que la vida le sonrió con sólo veinte.

Estudié Empresariales en la universidad y terminé primera de mi promoción. Mis padres estaban divorciados desde hacía mucho. Mi padre vivía en Forks, y era jefe de policía. Mi madre por su parte vivía en Phoenix, junto con su marido Phil.

Y os preguntaréis qué pasó luego.

Pues mi abuelo materno era el dueño de una gran empresa en Nueva York, "Dwyer & Co". Al jubilarse necesitaba alguien al mando de todo, aunque él siguiera dando órdenes de vez en cuando. No pensó en nadie mejor que en su única nieta para el puesto de directora.

Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde aquello, y hoy, la joven Isabella era toda una celebridad.

Odiaba que me considerasen ser alguien famoso. Así que tras discutir con mi abuelo, quedé en mantener mi anonimato, entre comillas. Para el mundo de las finanzas sería Marie Dywer, pero para el resto del mundo sería Isabella Swan, Bella Swan.

Tampoco necesitaba cambiar mucho de aspecto. Mi estilo de vida no era ni lujoso y ostentoso. Prefería las cosas sencillas y no alardear. Cuando iba de Bella vestía con ropa normal y casual. Caso contrario a Marie, que vestía lo más elegante posible, trajes de chaqueta elegantes, faldas ajustadas y zapatos de tacón de un tacón de espanto. ¡Ah! Y con lentillas de color verde.

Mi coche cambiaba, eso sí. Mi vieja Chevy me acompañaba fiel a todos lados, menos a la oficina. Mi chófer personal me recogía en el Mercedes Sedan negro con cristales tintados. Cortesía de mi abuelo y de la empresa, por supuesto.

Tras una ducha que me hizo despertarme al cien por cien, me dirigí a la cocina a preoararme algo de desayunar.

Busqué en mi armario el traje de hoy y me vestí. A las ocho en punto el chófer me recogió en el subterráneo de mi apartamento, para que nadie nos viera.

Esa era la rutina de cada día.

- Buenos días, señorita Dwyer.

- Buenos días, Paul. ¿Alguna novedad para hoy? – le pregunté. Le insistí en que me tuteara, pero sin éxito.

Miró por el retrovisor.

- Hoy tiene una junta, o algo así me comentó su secretaria. La pondrá al día en cuanto llegue.

Asentí con la cabeza y él me devolvió una sonrisa. Una junta. Genial. Con lo poco que me gustaba ser el centro de atención… Había pasado ya bastante tiempo, pero una reunión era algo que todavía me provocaba náuseas y nerviosismo. Miedo escénico, quizá.

Tras un viaje de casi media hora, llegamos a la puerta de la sede central, en el centro de Nueva York.

Anthony, el conserje, me abrió amablemente la puerta y me dirigí al ascensor. Pulsé el piso veintidós e inspiré un par de veces. Mi pequeño ritual. Hacer eso cada mañana me inspiraba confianza.

Las puertas se abrieron y una muy espléndida Alice Brandon me recibió.

- Señorita Dwyer, tiene una junta con los directivos. Es sobre una nueva propuesta. Llegarán dentro de una hora.

- Gracias, Alice. – le respondí- ¿Te importa traerme un café al despacho? Hoy va a ser una mañana larga…

Le sonreí y me fui a mi despacho. Suspiré. Me quité la chaqueta y la coloqué en el respaldo del sillón de cuero. Apenas me di cuenta de que habían pasado cinco minutos. Unos golpecitos en la puerta me llamó a la realidad.

- Pase – dije.

Alice sonreí mientras traía mi café.

- ¿Cómo has dormido, Bella? Últimamente te llevas mucho trabajo a casa. – me espetó- Tal vez… deberíamos ir de compras, para liberar estrés.

Alice era mi mejor amiga, pero dentro de la oficina era mi secretaria. Ella se empeñó en mantener nuestra amistad fuera de las paredes de la Dwyer & Co.

- Sabes que odio las compras, Alice. Anda, trae ese café. Hoy va a ser un día largo y estresante.

Claro que lo sería. No había muchos días de tranquilidad.

* * *

**_Hola! Ahí está el capi 1, la introducción de Bella. Espero que os guste. Un beso! ¿Reviews? ^^_**

**_Trish_**


	3. Introducción Emmett POV

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 2: Introducción (Emmett POV)**

El despertador sonó. Gruñí antes de levantarme. Hoy sería un buen día, o eso creía. Tomé una ducha y desayuné. Cogí el teléfono y llamé a uno de mis mejores amigos.

Al segundo tono contestó.

_- Hey, Emm. ¿Qué pasa, tío? ¿Qué me cuentas?_

- Pues nada, Jazz. Acabo de despertarme y dentro de un rato abriré el gimnasio. ¿Vendrás hoy? Quería darle unas lecciones más fuertes a los chicos, tú me entiendes.

Jasper era mi mejor amigo desde el instituto. En la universidad nos separamos. Él se licenció en Historia y era profesor en un instituto. Yo inicié la licenciatura en Educación Física, pero en vez de impartir clases en algún colegio, compré un edificio justo a dos manzanas de mi casa. Lo convertí en un gimnasio.

Llevaba dos años abierto y la cosa iba fenomenal. Jasper, que también era un fanático del deporte, estuvo dando clases de Kick-Boxing. Últimamente hacía uso de él en algunas clases. Cuando tenía libre en el instituto iba y me ayudaba.

_- Claro. Dentro de media hora estoy en la puerta._

Sonreí.

_- Ah, antes de que se me olvide…_ - continuó el rubito- _Alice me preguntó si mañana por la noche podías quedar. Es para la doble cita esa que te comenté._

Alice era la novia de mi amigo. Era pequeñita, pero matona. La consideraba como mi hermana. Entre Jazz y ella se habían empeñado en conseguirme novia.

Sinceramente, estaba muy bien soltero. Pero echaba de menos alguien con quien compartir aficiones, mimos… etcétera. La última chica con la que salí fue con Rosalie Hale, una alumna.

No hace falta decir que la cita fue desastrosa. Se borró del gimnasio y no la volví a ver.

Después de casi un año sabático en lo que respecto a las chicas, decidí aceptar. No perdía nada por intentarlo.

- Iré. Dime hora y lugar y allí estaré.

Jasper quedó en decírmelo más tarde y colgué. Recogí un poco la casa. Suspiré.

Desde que mis padres murieron en ese accidente de tráfico hacía cuatro años me habían dejado su casa. Era demasiado grande para mí. Desde entonces estaba buscando un apartamento pequeño, pero sin éxito.

Cogí mi mochila y las llaves de casa y me dirigí al gimnasio.

Angela, la recepcionista, me esperaba sonriente.

- Buenos días, Ang.

- Hola, Emmett. – me respondió.

Abrí la reja y la puerta y encendí las luces. Ella se quedó en la mesita de entrada ordenando las listas de las que serían mis clases de hoy y las de Jessica y Mike. Jess era la monitora de aeróbic y Mike el de kárate. Eran pareja.

El teléfono sonó y Angela respondió.

- Es la secretaria de tu abogado – me dijo ella tapando el aparato- Preguntan por ti.

Le pedí el teléfono y contesté.

- Emmett McCarthy al teléfono.

_- Buenos días, le habla la secretaria adjunta del buffete del señor Cullen. ¿Es usted el propietario del edificio de 6th Street número 3 esquina con 8th Street?_

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué ocurre?

_- Verá, señor. Ha sido usted convocado a una junta directiva que tendrá lugar mañana a las nueve y media de la mañana en el edificio Fénix, sede de Dwyer & Co. _

- Perdone, pero aún no me ha dicho el motivo. – ya empecé a impacientarme.

_- El señor Cullen, le pondrá al día de todo. Pásese sobre las cuatro de la tarde y él lo recibirá. Buenos días._

Se hizo silencio al otro lado de la línea. Edward Cullen fue el abogado que me llevó la compra del edificio. Yo lo seguí manteniendo como abogado. Era uno de los mejores de la ciudad. Me extrañaba la reunión. ¿Para qué sería? Y el nombre de la empresa esa, la tal Dwyer & Co, no me sonaba mucho.

- Oye, Ang – agradecía que la chica fuera discreta- ¿Qué es la Dwyer & Co?

Frunció el ceño con aire pensativo.

- Es una de las mayores empresas de Nueva York. Está asociada con varias marcas conocidas y su distribución por todo el continente. ¿Por?

¿Una empresa? ¿Y para qué querían verme?

- Me han convocado a una reunión mañana. No tengo ni idea de por qué.

- Ya te enterarás – murmuró ella, algo extrañada también.

Jasper me dio una palmadita en la espalda. Saludó a Angela.

- Bueno, grandullón. ¿De qué será la clase de hoy? – me preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

- Prometo no lastimarte mucho, hermano.

Los dos reímos mientras íbamos hacia el aula a entrenar un poco.

X-x-x

A las cuatro menos cinco me encontraba en la sala de espera del bufete de abogados. Mis pies tamborileaban contra el suelo con impaciencia.

Él mismo abrió la puerta de su despacho y salió a recibirme.

- Emmett McCarthy – saludó mientras me estrechaba la mano- Un placer volver a verte.

- Igualmente, Edward.

- Pasa. – me invitó a pasar y eso hice.

Me senté en uno de sus cómodos sillones y él se sentó en el suyo. Cruzó las manos sobre la mesa.

- Bien, mi secretaria te llamó esta mañana.

- Sí. Pero, no te andes con rodeos, por favor. Ve al grano.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Parecía mentira que sólo tuviera un par de años más que yo. Con veintiocho años estaba casado con la famosa Tanya Denali, una modelo muy conocida, y su primer hijo estaba en camino.

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó una carpeta verde oscuro. En la tapa se podía ver claramente el logotipo de la empresa esa…

Me tendió la carpetita y la abrí. Había muchos papeles con letra pequeña y pude ver algo así como un contrato de compra y venta.

Un sudor frío comenzó a extenderse por mi espalda.

- Edward – empecé a decir mientras me presionaba el puente de la nariz- ¿puedes decirme ya qué pasa, por favor? No quiero ponerme grosero…

Se rió amargamente.

- La compañía está interesada en comprarte el edificio donde tienes el gimnasio – abrí la boca para interrumpirle pero me silenció con un gesto de su mano- Déjame terminar, ahora hablas tú. Al parecer, se han asociado con una marca francesa. Tu edificio se encuentra en la zona más concurrida de toda la ciudad y les gustaría colocar la tienda allí.

Me pidió la carpeta y yo se la devolví. Rebuscó en ella y puso sobre su mesa, mirando hacia mí, el papel que sería el contrato.

- Te ofrecen doscientos mil dólares por el edificio. Esto será lo que te propondrán los accionistas mayoritarios mañana.

Le miré atónito.

- Edward, mi gimnasio va bien y no tengo motivo para cedérselo. Por todo el dinero que me ofrecieran no lo vendería. No sirvo para otra cosa. Es mi casa, mi familia.

Negué con la cabeza mientras lo decía. El interpelado me observó con gesto serio.

- Sabía que dirías eso. Te dirán que tienes una semana de plazo para pensártelo. En esa semana la oferta irá subiendo.

- Me da igual la cantidad. No pienso vender.

- Emmett – me replicó mi abogado- pueden hacer que lo vendas. Quieren tu gimnasio sí o sí y no pararán hasta conseguirlo. Ellos se buscan sus propios medios para lograrlo. Piénsalo.

El interfono pitó. La secretaria le recordaba la siguiente visita. Él se incorporó para acompañarme a la puerta. Yo me levanté y le seguí.

- Te veo mañana en la reunión, Emmett.

- Vale, hasta mañana.

Después de eso odiaba a los de Dwyer & Co. ¿No tenían todo lo que querían y más? Pues al parecer no les bastaba con eso, que también querían destrozarme mi sueño…

* * *

**_Ahí tienen el capi 2. Dedicado especialmente a NessieStrawberry, Cathya Bloodkisse y a No3m1 Hal3 de Rathb0n3. Gracias por los reviews. ^^_**

**_Trish_**


	4. El incidente Bella POV

**_Hola! Antes que nada quería daros las gracias. El fic ha tenido muy buena acogida entre las lectoras y eso me pone muy contenta ^^ Ahí tenéis otro Bella POV. Espero que lo disfruteis._**

**_Ya activé los reviews anónimos. Gracias también a tods ls que me leen._**

**_Dedicado especialmente para: _**_Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Andromeda-170, , Dahe-Li, gLaDyZ KaUliTz CuLlEn, No3m1 Hal3 de Rathb0n3, Cathya Bloodkisse y NessieStrawberry. _

* * *

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 3: El incidente (Bella POV)**

- Acuérdate de que después tenemos la doble cita con el amigo de Jazz.

Gemí. Mi amiga achacaba mis cambios de humor y mi estrés a no tener pareja. Olvidé por completo que hoy me presentarían a un chico que era amigo íntimo de su novio.

- Alice, sabes que no puedo tener pareja. Me distraería de muchas cosas y no podría ocultar mis dos vidas.

- Bah, Bells. Déjate de rollos. – el teléfono de su mesita comenzó a sonar- Ahora vuelvo, jefa.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y yo volví la vista a los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Era un dossier con algo así como la compra de un edificio. Dicho edificio se remodelaría para construir otra boutique de una prestigiosa marca francesa. Deduje que mi cometido era firmar la autorización. Jacob Black, el director adjunto era el que se encargaba de casi todo. Le agradecía que así fuera. No podía más con la presión.

El interfono sonó.

_- Señorita Dwyer, el señor Black la busca. ¿Le dejo pasar?_

- Sí, Alice. Gracias.

Jacob llamó antes de entrar. Asomó su cabeza y finalmente entró. Sonriendo, como siempre.

- Hola, Marie.

Me estrechó en un cálido abrazo.

- Hola, Jake. Siéntate.

Se abrió su chaqueta y se sentó. Fijó la vista en la carpeta abierta sobre la mesa.

- Oh. Ya veo que lo has ojeado.

- Sí, algo he mirado. ¿Para eso es la reunión?

Asintió.

- Pero tengo algo mejor para ti. La firma de un contrato de patrocinio con la marca Reebok.

Me costó un minuto asimilarlo. Habíamos estado detrás de ellos durante año y medio sin conseguirlo.

- ¿Cómo has…

No me dejó terminar.

- Digamos que conozco a su directora general. – se miró las uñas- Llevo casi un mes saliendo con ella.

Me levanté y le di un golpecito en el hombro.

- ¡Picarón! ¿Sales con Renesmee Evans?

Volvió a asentir.

- Pero es secreto, ¿eh? Solo lo sabes tú que eres mi mejor amiga.

Hice el gesto de sellar mis labios y arrojar la llave. Se rió.

- Estarás dentro de – miró su reloj- una hora y media en Brooklyn para la firma. Tu coche está abajo esperando.

- ¿Qué?

- No pierdas el tiempo y hale, vete ya.

Me empujó fuera del despacho mientras me tendía mi maletín, mi chaqueta y mi bolso.

- Será Jason Mack el que te lleve. Paul ha tenido que salir por una urgencia.

Alice me sonreía desde su mesita.

- ¡Señorita Dwyer! ¡Acuérdese de su cita a las seis!

Me guiñó un ojo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

Un ya casi jubilado Jason me saludó cortésmente mientras me abría la puerta del coche.

X-x-x

El trayecto nos llevó más tiempo de la cuenta. Había mucho atasco. Resoplé impacientemente y llamé a la secretaría general de la Reebok.

- Buenas tardes – eran casi las dos de la tarde- Habla Marie Dwyer, de Dwyer & Co. Lo lamento muchísimo, pero estoy en pleno atasco y me demoraré bastante tiempo en llegar.

_- No se preocupe, señorita Dwyer. La señora Evans ha pospuesto la reunión hasta las cinco de la tarde. _

- ¡Oh! De acuerdo, gracias.

A las tres y media llegamos a Brooklyn. Jason me dejó en un restaurante italiano. Esperaba que no me reconocieran.

- Hola. Mesa para uno, por favor.

El chico de la puerta me reconoció, pero se hizo el tonto. Se lo agradecí internamente.

Pedí ravioli de setas. Mi móvil sonó.

- Hola, Alice. Dime.

_- Ya terminó la junta. Ha durado más de lo esperado. Al parecer el dueño del edificio se ha negado._

- Ajá. Me lo suponía. Ahora George se encargará de subir el precio, supongo.

_- Supones bien. ¿Ya terminó tu reunión?_

El chico me dejó los raviolis en la mesa. Cogí uno y me lo llevé a la boca mientras le ponía al día del atasco.

_- Como no estés a las ocho aquí, Isabella Marie Swan, me encargaré de que sufras yendo de compras durante el resto de tu vida._

- ¡Qué miedo, duende! – me reí- Claro que estaré allí, tonta.

_- Eso espero. Bueno, que aproveches. Chao._

- Hasta luego, Ali.

Terminé de comer a las cuatro y Jason me dejó en el edificio donde sería la reunión. Al poco tiempo de estar esperando en la sala de espera, una cabellera ondulada de color marrón, algo más claro que el mío, llegó. Vestía muy elegante. Supuse que sería Renesmee.

Habló algo con su secretaria y se volvió hacia mí.

- Usted debe ser la señorita Evans. – le tendí una mano que estrechó con ganas.

- Por favor, tutéame, Marie. Sé que eres la mejor amiga de mi Jake.

Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado bastante gracioso.

Tras una amena conversación y tras firmar los papeles (que duró casi hora y media mientras los abogados de su compañía revisaban que todo estaba en orden), miré mi reloj y se me vino el mundo encima.

Genial, Bella, pensé. Faltaba apenas una hora y media para la cita.

Por más que corriera no llegaría a tiempo. Llamé a Alice para advertirla.

Por desgracia, pillamos atasco de nuevo. Hora punta.

- Jason, ahí hay una carretera secundaria que nos acortará algo de camino. ¿Podría cogerla?

Supuso por mi cara que estaba impaciente por algo y giró el volante. A los pocos minutos aceleraba con ganas en una carretera vacía. Apenas fui consciente de que un camión venía en sentido contrario.

- ¡Agárrese señorita Dwyer! – bramó Jason.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Noté un fuerte impacto y me sentí como si saliera despedida del coche.

Todo se volvió oscuro…


	5. Dichoso día I Emmett POV

_Hola! Ahí va un adelanto del capi 4. Como es cortito lo he dividido en dos partes. Una aclaración: en el capítulo anterior es en el que Bella sufre un accidente. Pues bien, para que se vayan aclarando los hechos y qué le ha ocurrido pondré un POV Alice y más adelante puede que incluso un POV Renée. Esto es debido a que Bella no puede describir (obviamente) el estado en el que se encuentra. Serán su amiga y su madre quienes lo relaten. No os puedo desvelar más. La historia de Emmett y Bella es aparte (o algo así) de los POVs de Alice y Renée. Un besazo y mil gracias! Besos_

* * *

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 4: Dichoso día…parte I(Emmett POV)**

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano. Me tomé el día libre en el gimnasio, así que tenía libre hasta la hora de la maldita reunión.

Según me había informado (Google suele ser una fuente de búsqueda bastante fiable y gratificante), la directora de todo el cotarro era una tal Marie Dwyer, nieta del prestigioso y famoso Nicholas Dwyer.

¡Já! Un punto más para la lista elaborada en contra de la señorita "quitámelo-todo": presidía por ENCHUFE.

Quise intentar añadir más cosas a la lista, pero no conocía en persona a la despiadada mujer. Seguro que cuando la conociera tendría millones de razones más para odiarla.

Quizás tendría el pelo sucio, tendría verrugas con pelo… Puaj, me estremecí de solo imaginarlo.

También maldije porque hacía que sacara lo peor de mí. Soy un chico educado, sociable y muy buena persona. Aparte de tener músculos, ser súper sexy…

Agité la cabeza para desechar lo último que pensé. Eso era pasarse de la raya.

En definitiva, que esa tía destapaba al Emmett oscuro que habitaba dentro de mí y raras veces salía. ¡Y eso que no la conocía!

El móvil sonó interrumpiendo el hilo de mis incoherentes pensamientos. No hizo falta que viera quién llamaba. Lo supe al momento.

- Jazz… - saludé monótonamente.

_- ¡Tío! ¿Cómo que… "Jazz"? ¿Así saludas a tu mejor amigo? Corrijo: ¿a tu casi hermano?_

- Lo siento – murmuré con voz desganada- no tengo ánimos de nada.

Era verdad. Sólo con pensar el día que me esperaba me provocaba un nudo en el estómago.

_- Emm, quizás haya suerte y pase algo que les haga cambiar de opinión. Quién sabe… Sabes que tengo mis contactos en la empresa esa…_

- ¡Cierto! Su novia, Alice, trabajaba allí y era la secretaria de la dichosa esa. Mis esperanzas desaparecieron fugazmente.

- No te ofendas, pero tu novia es muy inútil en momentos así.

_- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué dices eso?_

- Acuérdate del juramento "hipoestático" ese que tiene. No puede desvelar nada sin permiso.

Mi amigo se rió y desconocí el motivo. No le veía la gracia.

_- Es hipocrático, Emmett – _siguió riendo- _Ese juramento es para los médicos. Ella lo que tiene es como un contrato de fidelidad con la empresa y su jefa. No puede decir ni mú o la crujirán y torturarán viva._

Sentí un escalofrío. Pensé en Alice sentada en una sala con paredes blindadas, atada en una silla mientras le clavaban astillas de bambú bajo las uñas…

_- ¡Eh! ¿Sigues ahí? A saber lo que estás pensando, colega._

Cómo era el tío… me conocía _como si me hubiera parido*_. Se lo comenté.

_- Emmett, reconoce que después de tantos años es imposible no saber que a veces eres muy predecible._

Terminamos la conversación telefónica tras infundarme ánimos para lo que me venía luego.

Me duché y vestí y cogí el Jeep para ir al edificio Fénix. Quedé con mi abogado media hora antes para aclarar los puntos que debíamos exponer.


	6. Dichoso día II Emmett POV

_Hola, ahí tenéis la segunda parte del capi. Lamento el retraso. A partir de ahora tardaré un poco más en actualizar. ^^ En el capi anterior puse: "como si me hubiera parido". Es una expresión que usamos por aquí, jeje. Mil gracias por los reviews! Un beso_

_Trish

* * *

_

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 5: Dichoso día… ojalá termine bien (II) (Emmett POV)**

Cuando faltaban apenas diez minutos para la hora de la reunión, mi abogado y yo cogimos el ascensor. Inspiré un par de veces.

- Tranquilo, Emmett. – me animó Edward- El que hablará seré yo.

Ahora me quedaba más tranquilo… (nótese el sarcasmo).

Las puertas del ascensor dorado se abrieron para dar paso a un montón de escritorios de oficina bien distribuidos a lo largo del piso. El teléfono sonaba sin cesar y varias personas iban de aquí para allá con papeles en la mano.

Edward me condujo a la centralita central, que se encontraba al fondo de la sala. Una chica rubia de tez pálida nos dirigió una sonrisa.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

- Somos Emmett McCarthy – me señaló con la mano- y Edward Cullen. Venimos a la reunión con la señorita Dwyer.

La chica observó la pantalla del ordenador.

- Bueno, la reunión la tendrán con el señor Black. La señorita Dwyer está fuera por viaje de negocios.

¡Sería cobarde! Se había quitado de en medio para no verme la cara. ¡Si hasta para eso era mala! No podía odiar más a una persona, en serio.

Edward terminó la mini conversación con la chica y me guió a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta en la que se leía el cartel de "Sala de Juntas". Estaba abierta y había gente dentro.

Mi abogado los saludó cortésmente, así que supuse que serían los abogados de la compañía.

A los pocos segundos llegó un chico alto que destacó entre los demás. Lejos de parecerse a los casi cuarentones de los abogados. Aparentaba tener como mucho, mi edad. Era altísimo y aunque llevaba traje de chaqueta sus músculos resaltaban.

- Usted debe de ser el señor McCarthy, ¿cierto? – me tendió una mano que no me quedó más remedio que estrechar.- Jacob Black, director adjunto. Por favor, póngase cómodo. Empezaremos con la reunión.

Sé que Edward me dijo que mantuviera la concentración y que captara lo que querían ofrecerme, pero usaron unos términos que no eran nada fáciles para mí.

Lo mío eran los deportes. Tú me sacabas de mi territorio y me perdía. Edward asentía de vez en cuando, y yo intentaba imitarlo con gesto serio. O más bien con cara de póker, porque no entendía ni una palabra de lo que me decían.

No paré de mirar el reloj.

Me quedé pensando en la cita que tendría después. Alice solía conocer mejor que yo mis gustos. Seguro que acertaría con la chica. El problema era yo. No soy muy expresivo, que digamos. Y hasta ahora no había habido ninguna chica que supiera entenderlo.

- Lamentamos decirle que mi cliente no está dispuesto a vender el edificio.

Desperté de mi ausencia cuando mi abogado me dio un pellizco en la rodilla por debajo de la mesa.

- ¡Oh! Pues es una pena. La cantidad que le ofrecemos es bastante… negociable. Si lo que busca es una cifra más alta, se la daremos.

El Jacob Black ese me miraba con una sonrisita de idiota. Si esperaba que fuese a caer, estaba equivocado.

- No busca una cifra alta. El gimnasio es todo lo que tiene y le ha costado años adecuarlo. No vemos justo que de buenas a primeras se lo quiten por construir una boutique que puedan construir en otra parte de la ciudad. Sin ofender, la verdad, pero no estamos interesados.

Wow, tenían razón. Las personas que me habían recomendado al señor Cullen me habían advertido de su temperamento a la hora de hacer negocios. Me recordaba a la mamá pato que cuidaba de sus patitos. Intenté aguantar la risa. No se vería bien que alguien que estaba destrozado por perder su negocio, se riese.

Tras unas palabras más, terminó la reunión. La cara del "sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico" ese era un poema. Estreché varias manos más. Edward me dio un empujoncito en el hombro y me sacó de allí.

Se despidió de la chica de la centralita y no hablamos hasta el ascensor.

- A saber en lo que estabas pensando, Emmett – se rió.

Eso era otra de las cosas que me gustaba de él. A pesar de lo desastre que solía ser yo, siempre me sacaba las castañas del fuego con una sonrisa.

- Mejor que no lo sepas – le contesté entre risas- ¿Qué dijeron al final?

- Nada que no te dijera antes. Quieren el gimnasio para una cursi-tienda francesa. Están dispuestos a seguir ofreciéndote cifras.

- ¿No se cansarán? – pregunté.

- Lo dudo – contestó frunciendo el ceño- Tiene que pasar algo muy gordo para que cancelasen el negocio.

X.x.x

Jazz me volvió a llamar para confirmar la cita de esa noche. Cuando me di cuenta se me había echado la tarde encima.

Me di una ducha rápida y opté por ponerme unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa de cuadros sobre otra de manga corta.

Cogí las llaves del Jeep y me dirigí al restaurante.

Alice y Jasper estaban ya dentro. Miré a ambos lados por si veía a la chica misteriosa, sin éxito.

- No está aquí, Emm – me dijo la duende mientras miraba el reloj- Ya empieza a retrasarse y no suele hacerlo.

Me senté y me pedí un refresco de naranja. Conversé un rato con Jasper y el móvil de Alice sonó. Se disculpó y se apartó.

A los pocos minutos apareció de nuevo.

- Podemos ir pidiendo la comida. Ella no tardará en llegar.

- Si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro día – le dije.

- No, no. Pidamos de comer.

Yo me pedí un solomillo de ternera a la pimienta, Alice se pidió una brocheta de pollo y Jasper se pidió un solomillo al Roquefort. Ya casi habíamos terminado y la chica que no aparecía.

Me sentía algo aguantavelas entre los dos. Alice no paró de toquetear el móvil. Supuse que sería para intentar contactar con ella.

- Ali, tu amiga no se habrá rajado, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Jasper.

- ¡No! Ella no es de esas… - su rostro se transformó de preocupación- He intentado contactar con ella, pero me dice que el móvil no está disponible.

- No tendrá cobertura. – tercié yo.

Empezó a tamborilear la mesa con sus finos dedos.

- Estoy segura de que algo ha pasado. Ella nunca apaga el móvil. Siempre está localizable.

Dimos la cena por concluida y volví a casa, algo defraudado. ¿De veras le habría pasado algo o se habría echado atrás en el último momento?

Me desvestí y me puse el pijama. Caí sobre la cama y al instante me dormí.


	7. Lo que pasó, pasó Alice POV

_Hola! Lamento mucho el retraso, pero las vacaciones es lo que tiene... Ayer fue mi cumpleaños ^^ Este capi va especialmente dedicado a Denisse Pattinson Cullen =) Cortito, lo sé, pero ahí se explica casi todo lo que pasó. Un besazo._

_Trish

* * *

_

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 6: Lo que pasó, pasó y no se puede cambiar (Alice POV)**

Me encontraba en el hospital visitando a mi amiga. Me dolía verla conectada a tantos cables y tubos que la ataban a esa cama. Cada vez que tenía un rato libre me escapaba para verla.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde el accidente. Aún recuerdo como me dieron la noticia.

_Jazz y yo acabábamos de salir de la cena con Emmett. Bella no apareció y eso era algo extraño. Lo que me extrañó de verdad fue que tuviera el móvil apagado. El móvil de Marie Dwyer. Siempre estaba disponible, debía de estarlo._

_Llamé al teléfono de Jason, el conductor, sin éxito._

_- Jazz, ha pasado algo, lo siento._

_- Verás como no es nada, cielo. Seguramente estarán en un sitio sin cobertura o se habrán quedado sin batería…_

_- ¡Que te digo que no! Voy a llamar a la empresa a ver si saben algo._

_Marqué el número de la empresa y pregunté por la señorita Dwyer. Nadie sabía de ella ni del conductor…_

_Jasper me acompañó a casa y se quedó conmigo al verme tan intranquila. Me fui a la cama pero no fui capaz de coger el sueño._

_A las cuatro de la mañana mi móvil sonó. Era de la empresa. _

_- Nos han llamado del hospital de Brooklyn. La señorita Dwyer se encuentra allí. Van a trasladarla urgentemente en helicóptero hacia el Lenox Hill._

_- ¿Cómo? ¿Han dicho algo más?_

_- No, Alice, no han dicho nada más. Su madre ha sido avisada, va a coger el primer avión desde Phoenix._

_- Gracias…_

_Fue lo único que conseguí decir antes de llamar a Jazz con un grito. Empecé a llorar sin saber qué hacer. Jasper me cogió mi bolso y una chaqueta y cogió las llaves de su coche._

_- Vamos. Si salimos ahora estaremos a tiempo para cuando lleguen._

_Le seguí en estado ausente hasta que llegamos al hospital._

_Esperamos pacientemente a que llegara el traslado. Renée me llamó varias veces para preguntar. El avión no salía hasta las siete de la mañana y no sabía qué hacer ni a quién llamar. Le ofrecí que se quedara en mi casa. Era la más cercana al hospital. Tal y como colgué, la enfermera nos llamó._

_- La señorita Dwyer acaba de llegar, la van a trasladar a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. No podrán pasar hasta que el médico les autorice._

_- ¿Sabe qué ha pasado?_

_- Al parecer ha sido un accidente de coche. Un camión que iba en sentido contrario con exceso de velocidad chocó contra ellos._

_Me llevé una mano al pecho._

_- Su amiga ha sido la única superviviente. Ya no sé nada más._

_Jazz me agarró con fuerza. De no haberlo hecho, habría caído de rodillas contra el suelo. _

_Seguíamos sin el diagnóstico hasta que una hora más tarde el doctor apareció con gesto de preocupación._

_- Lamento decirles esto… Su amiga ha sufrido una fuerte contusión. Salió despedida del coche. Quitando las magulladuras y algunos huesos rotos…_

_- Doctor, por favor. Díganos qué ocurre. – dijo Jazz._

_- Ha sufrido un fuerte edema cerebral. Está en estado crítico._

_- ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunté con un hilo de voz._

_- Significa que si logra establecerse, desconocemos cómo avanzará. Ahora mismo está en coma. Lo siento… no podrán pasar a verla hasta nuevo aviso._

Durante esos meses las cosas habían ido a peor. Los primeros días vino mucha gente a interesarse por ella. Claro, al encontrarla la documentación que constaba era la de Marie Dwyer… La prensa se había hecho eco de la noticia y hubo un constante vaivén de paparazzis y reporteros al loro de lo que pasaba. Gracias a Jacob, que se encargó de que las cosas no fueran a más, a las dos semanas ya no apareció ni uno más. Renée era la que peor lo estaba pasando. Llegó a la mañana siguiente con una pequeña mochila y sin saber nada. Cuando le dieron la noticia se desmayó. Desde entonces se había quedado en mi casa. No comía, apenas dormía. La mayoría del tiempo se lo pasaba en el hospital al lado de su hija.

Su padre también vino a visitarla. Tuvo que irse porque como jefe de policía de Forks no podía dejar mucho tiempo su trabajo.

Yo seguí en la oficina. Iba tirando como podía. Esa tarde hablé con una inmobiliaria para que llevara a cabo el alquiler del piso de Bella. El doctor nos había dado pocas esperanzas, pero no nos quedaba de otra.

El apartamento podría tenerlo cuando volviera a despertar y cuando se recuperara por completo, si es que lo hacía…

Y así iban transcurriendo los días, sin novedades.


	8. Una buena racha Emmett POV

_Perdón por la demora! He estado de vacaciones y mi vena no estaba muy inspirada... Espero que os guste esta capítulo. Un beso y mil gracias por esperarme._

_

* * *

_

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

**CAPITULO 7: Una buena racha (Emmett POV)**

La semana después de la Junta esa transcurrió sin novedades. La no aparición de la amiga de Alice me importó poco. Tenía muchas cosas en mente.

Una de ellas era continuar con el gimnasio, mi única distracción hasta ahora. Y la otra era impedir que me lo quitaran.

Me desperté por el sonido del móvil esa mañana. Tanteé por la mesilla de noches hasta que lo encontré.

- ¿Diga?

_- Buenos días, señor McCarthy. Llamo desde Dwyer & Co. Queríamos notificarle que el proceso se compra y venta de su edificio ha sido cancelado. Lamentamos haberle ocasionado molestias._

Antes de que me diera tiempo a despedirme, la línea se cortó.

Me llevó más de un minuto procesar lo que acababan de decirme. Mi pesadilla había terminado… o eso creía.

Habían pasado casi cinco meses desde esa llamada inesperada. Salí a correr y a despejarme un poco. Iba distraído hasta que media hora antes de volver a mi casa encontré algo bueno en ese día. Un cartel de "Se alquila" en una ventana del tercer piso de un bloque de pisos.

Sonreí mientras guardé el número de la inmobiliaria en la memoria de mi teléfono.

Cuando llegué a casa llamé y concerté una cita para verlo. Era en una hora y media más tarde, así que decidí hacerle una visita al gimnasio para controlar cómo iba todo y concederme un día libre.

Al fin y al cabo, era el jefe.

Entré a ver el piso con una amplia sonrisa en mi cara. Era muy espacioso. Tenía una gran ventana que daba a la calle, una cocina totalmente amueblada…

De hecho, estaban todos los muebles.

- Oiga, ¿está amueblada?

- Sí. Su dueña está en el hospital y por ahora tardará mucho en recuperarse. Su amiga nos encargó que la alquiláramos mientras la dueña mejoraba.

- Entonces, ¿de cuánto tiempo dispongo?

El agente observó los papeles.

- Puede quedársela durante un año. Si en un año no tenemos noticias podrá comprarla.

Genial. Podía tener lo que siempre quise durante un año. No es que fuese un egoísta, pero realmente me gustaba.

Firmé los papeles y me dio las llaves.

Por la tarde cargué las cajas con las cosas prioritarias en el Jeep y me encaminé a hacer la mudanza.

Dejé las cosas en el descansillo de la escalera. Al volverme la puerta de enfrente se abrió y una rubia de muy buen ver apareció.

- Con que eres el nuevo vecino, ¿eh? – me miró con una sonrisa ladina.

- Sí. – solté la caja y le tendí mi mano- Emmett McCarhy. Un placer.

- El placer es mío. – dijo la chica- Jane Vulturi.

Miró hacia dentro de su casa e hizo un mohín.

- Tengo que volver a mis cosas. Ya nos veremos, Emmett.

No me dejó responder. Me quiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta.

Yo por mi parte empecé a desembalar las cajas y a retirar los objetos personales de la dueña. Los pocos que quedaban. Los metí en las cajas, ahora vacías y decidí guardarlas en el trastero del edificio. No veía justo deshacerme de ellas.

Entré al dormitorio y observé las estanterías. El equipo de música me llamó la atención. Lo encendí y un disco comenzó a sonar.

_Another day is going by. I'm thinking about you all the time. But you're out there and I'm here waiting…_

¿Simple Plan? Era uno de mis grupos favoritos. Y la canción _I'd do anything _una de las que más me gustaban. Empecé a tararearla mientras colocaba mis discos por la estantería.

Me detuve cuando me pareció oír una voz aparte de la mía haciendo los coros. Miré a todos lados y nada. Volví a lo mío, salvo que esa vez el volumen de voz aumentó.

Era una voz de chica. Con mucho cuidado me volví.

Una chica bastante mona estaba envuelta en una toalla y goteaba agua. Se quedó de piedra cuando me vio y el grito que dimos se debió oír en todo el edificio.

No sé si fue del susto o no, pero me desperté dos canciones más tarde y la chica no estaba.

¿Habrían sido imaginaciones mías?

Negué con la cabeza buscando una explicación lógica a lo que pasó.

Los nervios, Emmett, pensé. Solo ha sido imaginación tuya.

Tras haber acomodado todo y haberme hecho a la idea de que esa sería mi casa, me tumbé en el sofá y encendí la tele. Hice zapping buscando alguna cadena con algo interesante. ¡Guay! Un documental sobre coches. Subí el volumen un poco.

Al cabo de unos minutos me sentí como si no estuviera solo en la casa. ¿Me estaba volviendo paranoico? Nah…

Tras cinco minutos oí ruidos extraños provenientes del dormitorio. Bajé el volumen tres rayas.

Nada. O eso pensé. Se oyó un portazo del dormitorio y luego como se abría la puerta de nuevo. ¿Era un murmullo lo que se oía? Como si alguien hablara muy rápido.

Serán los vecinos de arriba. Respiré hondo un par de veces y me relajé de nuevo. El Chevrolet antiguo que estaban intentando arreglar dejó de llamarme la atención.

Espera un momento, arriba no hay vecinos. Estoy en un ático. Una sensación parecida al pánico se expandió por todo mi cuerpo.

Agudicé el oído por si oía algo más. Cogí mi bate de béisbol de una de las cajas con las cosas que no habían encontrado sitio aún, y me levanté, sigiloso.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Nadie me coge el móvil o qué?

Era una voz de chica y venía nuevamente del dormitorio.

- Y encima la tele se enciende sola. Genial, Bella. Ahora encima hablas sola.

Escuche los pasos por el parqué del pasillo hasta el salón. Oía los latidos de mi corazón en mi oído. Estaba muy cerca…

Un cuerpo femenino que me sonaba entró. Estaba distraída con su móvil. ¡Era la chica que vi antes con la toalla!

Levantó la vista y se percató de mi presencia. Como acto reflejo dio un bote y puso una postura defensiva con los puños hacia mí.

- ¿Quién demonios eres y qué haces en mi salón?

- ¿Perdona? – le inquirí, perplejo- Se supone que legalmente esta es ahora MI casa. La que no tiene derecho a estar aquí eres tú… A menos que…

Una lógica respuesta se me ocurrió al instante. Ella siguió con una retahíla de improperios que no logré oír.

- ¿A ti también te han engañado como a mí? – le pregunté. Ella me miró con cara de WTF- Quiero decir, he firmado los papeles hoy. A lo mejor es una estafa esto del alquiler.

Me sentí abatido. Por fin que creí que esa iba a ser mi casa…

- ¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando? – me gritó la chica. Hasta entonces no me di cuenta de que era muy guapa.

- Perdona, ¿decías?

- Te decía que esta es MI casa. Soy Bella Swan, propietaria de esta casa.

Espera, espera. El agente me había dicho que la dueña estaba realmente mal en el hospital… ¿acaso se quería quedar conmigo?

- ¿No se supone que deberías estar en el hospital?

- ¿Yo? – se señaló y ese simple gesto me hizo sonreir.- Espera un momento… ¿qué día es hoy?

¿Se le había ido la olla?

- Veintidós de noviembre – contesté.

La chica se llevó una mano a la boca y negaba con la cabeza.

- No puede ser… si ayer era 22 de julio…

Caminó ausente sin percatarse de que estaba yo allí. Iba hacia el sofá, que estaba detrás de mí y antes de que impactara contra mí sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos no estaba, pero la noté murmurar detrás de mí. Me volví y estaba sentada en el sofá.

Instintivamente, di un salto hacia atrás.

- ¡Eres un fantasma! ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – bramé sin creérmelo.

Levantó el rostro hacia mí con la misma cara de WTF de antes.

- ¿Qué? Oye, no me insultes.

- No te insulto. Acabas de atravesarme.

- ¡Déjate de tonterías! No podría hacer eso.

Se levantó para acercarse a mí. Decidí probar algo.

- Ah, ¿no? Entonces, tampoco podré hacer esto.

Suspiré y traspasé con mi mano su cuello.

Ella pegó un grito y volvió a desaparecer. Justo como lo hizo esa mañana.


	9. Cazafantasmas o eso creo Emmett POV

_Ahí os dejo el siguiente capi. Algo se aclara, aunque no del todo. Si puedo intentaré hacer el siguiente capítulo, que es un POV Bella. Un beso y gracias a todas las alerts y reviews!_

_Trish

* * *

_

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

**CAPITULO 8: Cazafantasmas… o eso creo (Emmett POV)**

En dos días no supe nada de la chica. Volví a mi ritmo del gimnasio y me pasaba el día preguntándome quién sería y qué le abría pasado.

A veces tenía la impresión de que estaba viviendo un sueño. Los fantasmas no podían ser reales, ¿verdad?

Me desperté, y al ser domingo y no tener nada que hacer, decidí darme una vuelta por la ciudad. A dos manzanas de mi casa había una librería pequeña, casi oculta me atrevería a decir. Me atreví a entrar. El chico que sería el dueño tenía una pinta extrañísima. Parecía más adolescente que otra cosa y vestía entero de negro. ¿Cómo era esa moda que se llevaba? ¿Nemo? Nah, no me sonaba esa palabra, pero algo así seguro que era.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor?

Hice una mueca. No sabía si podría ayudarme… exactamente.

- Verás, ¿tendrías libros sobre casas embrujadas… o fantasmas?

El chico me miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos, parecía emoción.

- Eh, claro.

Se volvió entre las estanterías y me colocó sobre la mesa un pequeño montículo de libros. Demasiados para mi gusto…

- ¿Algún tema en concreto? ¿Poltergeist, apariciones…?

No había pensado en eso. Quizás se asustaría pero valía la pena intentarlo.

- Verás. Si te cuento una cosa ¿prometes ni reírte ni tomártelo a broma?

- Tío, el ocultismo es una cosa que me llama la atención. He oído de casos reales. Incluso hice aparecer un fantasma en una casa.

Hice otra mueca, el chico me daba escalofríos.

- Hace varios días alquilé un piso. Estaba totalmente amueblado y le pregunté al agente de la inmobiliaria el por qué. Me contestó que la dueña estaba en el hospital, muy grave al parecer, y que tardaría en recuperarse.

El chico puso cara de concentración. Parecía que sabía del tema.

- Por la tarde, cuando coloqué mis cosas, apareció una chica – me ahorré lo de cómo iba vestida, o mejor dicho, que no iba vestida- y desapareció cuando me vio. Volvió a aparecer y se quedó sorprendida al verme. Me atravesó, incluso.

Di por terminado el relato y el chico aún parecía más concentrado que antes. Miró de un lado a otro, asegurándose de algo. Fue hacia la puerta y colocó el cartel de "Cerrado".

Me tendió una mano.

- Alec Matthews. Cazafantasmas en mi tiempo libre.

Contuve una carcajada.

- Emmett McCarthy.

- Tío, eso es más grave de lo que piensas. Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sepas.

Tras unos diez minutos en los que le conté todo, asintió un par de veces.

Me contó que necesitaba visitar la casa y asegurarse de que no estaba "maldita" o algo así. No me pareció mala idea, así que nos dirigimos a mi casa.

Abrí la puerta y el chico se tensó y cogió su barra de hierro. Le miré incrédulo.

- Si es un espíritu malvado, esto lo ahuyentará.

Tragué. Al parecer, sabía lo que hacía. Miramos la casa por todos lados, pero ni rastro de la chica.

- ¿Hace cuánto que no aparece? – me preguntó, curioseando la estancia.

- Un par de días.

Miramos en el dormitorio, y me señaló el equipo de música.

- Me dijiste que la primera aparición fue al poner el disco. – asentí- Eso significa que el espíritu está ligado a sus pertenencias. Si quieres que aparezca sólo tenemos que "llamarla". ¿Qué disco sonaba?

- Eh… Simple Plan.

Enarcó una ceja.

- ¿En serio?

Asentí muy serio.

Alec encendió el reproductor de música. Casualmente, volvió a sonar la misma canción.

Aún no había llegado al estribillo cuando oí un jadeo (o me pareció oír, mejor dicho) detrás de mí, a la entrada de la habitación.

- ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Cómo te digo que esta es mi casa? ¿Y quién es este?

Me volví a ver al chico que estaba estupefacto y algo más pálido de lo normal. Me volví hacia la chica cuando oí un sonido sordo detrás de mí.

Se había desmayado.

Seguí de pie, manteniendo mi posición. La chica se acercó a él e intentó reanimarlo, fallando en el intento. Sus manos traspasaban al chico completamente.

- ¡Oye! Ayúdame. Haz algo, musculitos.

¿Eh? ¿Musculitos?

- ¡Quieres espabilar y ayudarme!

Me agaché y cogí al chico en brazos para llevarlo al salón. La chica me seguía.

- Wala… sí que está cachas…

- ¿Perdón?

- N-nada, no he dicho nada.

¿Era mi impresión o estaba algo ruborizada?

Coloqué a Alec sobre el sofá. Aún seguía desmayado.

- ¿Qué estábais haciendo?

- Intentando llamarte. – le contesté sin mirarla.

- ¿Llamarme? ¿Por qué?

Suspiré y me volví a mirarle los ojos. Fue entonces cuando me percaté realmente de cómo era.

Unos ojos color marrón chocolate me devolvían la mirada, en ese perfecto rostro en forma de corazón y pálido. El pelo le caía en suaves ondas marrón oscuro hasta la cintura. Llevaba una camisa de franela de cuadros y unos vaqueros.

La vestimenta era de lo más simple, pero hasta lo simple que tenía a la hora de vestir me llamó la atención. Me costó trabajo dejar de mirarla. Noté que me faltaba el aire.

Emmett, concéntrate. No es la primera chica que ves…

Cierto, no era la primera chica que veía, pero ella entre todas fue la que consiguió dejarme sin respiración al verla.

Agité la cabeza, desechando pensamientos. ¡Es un fantasma! ¡No puedes enamorarte de un fantasma, estúpido!

La chica, o mejor dicho, mi prototipo perfecto de diosa, esperaba aún mi respuesta.

Alec balbuceó algo ininteligible y salió de su trance.

- ¡Ah! – gritó- La fantasma sigue aquí.

Ella nos devoró con los ojos.

- ¡¿Fantasma? ¿Alguien puede explicarme algo? ¡YA!

Jo. Sí que tenía genio la fantasmita esta.

Tras aclarar mis pensamientos, solté lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué… recuerdas exactamente?

- Soy Bella Swan, tengo veinticuatro años y… y.. ¡ya está! Eso es todo. Ah, y que esta es MI casa y tú estás en ella.

Y dale con lo de que era SU casa. Tendría que aprender a compartir…

- No me refería a eso. – me expliqué- El agente de la inmobiliaria me dijo que tú estabas muy grave en el hospital y que no sabía si ibas a recuperarte o no. De ahí que yo esté aquí.

El rostro de la chica se descompuso y se sentó en una silla al lado del sofá. Enterró el rostro en las palmas de sus manos.

- ¡No recuerdo nada!

Al parecer, no recordaba nada de lo que le pasó. Tras su silencio, el chico habló por primera vez.

- Podríamos buscarte en el hospital, y así sabremos si estás…

- ¿Muerta? – soltó ella en un jadeo de tristeza.- Está bien… Vamos.

Se puso en pie e intentó coger un abrigo, pero sin éxito. De nuevo, lo traspasó.

Gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

- Creo que en tu… estado no deberías de tener frío. – le dije.

- ¡Qué tacto tienes, tío! – me espetó el chaval.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? Si es verdad. Vayamos a coger mi Jeep.


	10. Buscando a Bella Bella POV

_¡Hola! Bueno, gracias por las nuevas alertas y los reviews. Aquí os dejo otro capi. Es corto, lo sé, pero no he tenido tiempo de más. Otra cosa, en el capi 7, aparece la vecina. debido a un error, puse el nombre de Tanya. Bueno, ya está corregido. Tanya Denali es modelo y es la mujer de Edward Cullen, el abogado de Emmett. Bueno, en el siguiente capi habrá más. Espero que os guste. ¡Un besazo!_

Trish

* * *

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

**CAPITULO 9: Buscando a Bella (Bella POV)**

Atravesé la puerta del Jeep y me senté como pude, concentrándome en no atravesar nada de nuevo. El musculitos, que según había oído se llamaba Emmett, me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Era muy atractivo.

El supuesto cazafantasmas no paraba quieto ni un momento, y eso me ponía de los nervios. Por una vez intenté dejar de pensar y dejarme llevar por ellos.

No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Intentaba siempre que podía llamar a "Duendecilla", ya que me moría de ganas de saber quién era. ¿Y si fuese un familiar mío? Me daría explicaciones de lo que había pasado. Pero cada vez que le daba al botón de llamada el móvil se apagaba "misteriosamente".

Al menos tenía la esperanza de que en el hospital supieran de mí. Lo poco que recordaba lo encontré en mi DNI _**(NA: documento de identificación) **_, que tampoco fue de mucha ayuda.

Tras un rato de carretera, el musculitos aparcó en los aparcamientos del Lenox Hill Hospital.

Desaparecí y aparecí de nuevo detrás de los chicos, que iban camino de recepción. Rezaba para que la gente pudiera verme.

- ¿Creéis que pueden verme? – señalé a las distintas enfermeras que caminaban de un lado a otro con carpetas en las manos.

Al parecer, el musculitos se asustó.

- ¡Podrías dejar de darme esos sustos! – se llevó una mano al corazón y puso gesto dramático.

Alec le dio un codazo y señaló a dos enfermeras que miraban de reojo.

- Tío, si hablas con ella, disimula. Sólo la vemos nosotros. Ellos no la ven. Se pensarán que estás loco.

- Oh… - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Encontramos el mostrador de recepción. No me acordé de que nadie podía verme.

- Hola, buscamos a Bella Swan – dije a la enfermera mientras apoyaba mis manos en el mostrador. Me ignoró y siguió escribiendo en el ordenador. Chasqueé los dedos delante suya. - ¡Agh! ¡Esto es frustrante! Hacedlo ustedes.

Emmett aguantaba la risa. Se acercó al mostrador y se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor?

- Sí, verá… una amiga mía tuvo un accidente hace unos meses y como he estado fuera no he podido visitarla antes. Creo que está en este hospital.

La enfermera se colocó de nuevo delante del ordenador.

- ¿Nombre?

Emmett me miró de reojo.

- Isabella Swan – le susurré.

- Isabella Swan – contestó a la enfermera.

Hizo una pausa y nos miró de nuevo.

- Lo siento, señor. No nos consta ningún paciente con ese nombre. Estará en otro hospital.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Íbamos hacia el párking, de nuevo.

- Habrá que buscar en otro hospital – dijo Alec.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Debo de estar aquí, tengo un presentimiento.

- ¿Y si estás… ya sabes… muerta? – preguntó Emmett.

No puedo descifrar la manera en que lo miré. Si las miradas matasen, el musculitos sin cerebro estaría muerto. Desaparecí y aparecí en el mostrador, ahora vacío. Aprovecharía la ventaja de que no podían verme.

Puse gesto de concentración, tenía que intentar no atravesar el ratón del ordenador. Tecleé Isabella Swan. Nada. Decidí poner la fecha desde donde me quedé sin memoria. Veintidós de julio.

Apareció una lista de las personas ingresadas de urgencia. Había una larga lista. La reduje a mujeres. Disminuyó otro poco. Para encontrarme yo en ese estado, tendría que estar grave, por no decir muy grave. Lo añadí a mis criterios de búsqueda. ¡Bingo! Aparecieron tres. Memoricé el número de las habitaciones. Tendría que hacerles una visita para saber algo.

La primera habitación, la 302, en la tercera planta. Era un hombre con una pierna totalmente enyesada y un collarín. También tenía un montón de cables conectados a su cuerpo.

No, este no soy yo.

Segunda habitación, la 409, cuarta planta. Esa planta pertenecía a los pacientes con enfermedades terminales. Una chica de unos trece años estaba sentada en la cama, leyendo con su madre.

No, tampoco era yo.

Última habitación, 713. La planta estaba vigilada por guardias de seguridad y la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban desocupadas y con las luces apagadas. Para que hubiera tanta vigilancia, tendría que ser la planta "exclusiva" del hospital, en donde habría gente famosa o importante.

Caminé lentamente. Podía oír los latidos de mi corazón detrás de las orejas. Inspiré un par de veces y atravesé la puerta…

Lo que vi heló la sangre en mis venas. Bueno, metafóricamente, ya que yo en parte era un fantasma.


	11. Cuando las cosas van mal Emmett POV

_¡Hola! Aquí va otro capi. Ya tengo claro que no va a durar mucho más la historia, aunque aún le quedan unos cuantos capis. ¡No matadme! Jejeje. También aprovecho para decir que tengo en mente otro Emmett & Bella. No sé si será un OneShot o si será un fic normal.¿Qué me decís? Mil gracias a **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**, **gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn** y **Chuvi1487**. Este capi va dedicado a vosotras. Un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente._

* * *

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

_Lo que vi heló la sangre en mis venas. Bueno, metafóricamente, ya que yo en parte era un fantasma._

**CAPITULO 10: Cuando las cosas van mal… (Emmett POV)**

Creí que la chica había desaparecido de nuevo, cuando escuché un sollozo en el asiento de atrás. Di un volantazo sin querer. Había visto su reflejo en el retrovisor y me asustó.

- Oye, Bella. Deberías pensar que esos sustos no traen nada bueno, y menos cuando voy ¡A-L V-O-L-A-N-T-E!

Sus sollozos se hicieron más pronunciados y esa imagen me rompió el corazón. Volví a mirarla por el retrovisor.

- Lo siento, no quise decir eso. ¿Qué te pasa?

Respiró hondo y dejó de sollozar.

- Me he encontrado.

Tardé dos minutos en procesar la información. Aparqué en mi destino, que era una hamburguesería. Me lo pensé mejor. Me incliné en mi asiento para poder verla mejor.

- Cuéntame. – la animé.

- Estoy en el Lenox Hill.

Arqueé una ceja.

- Pero si hemos estado allí y dijeron que no estabas.

- No estoy ingresada por mi nombre. Ni siquiera lo pone. Es confidencial. – se encogió de hombros- Emmett, tienes que ayudarme. Si no estoy muerta, me queda poco.

Tras una mirada de desesperación que me lanzó, sentí como algo dentro de mí cambiaba. No supe decir el qué, pero algo me hacía querer proteger a la chica, salvarla, ayudarla… Palmeé el asiento del copiloto, ya que Alec había vuelto a la librería. Al instante apareció Bella sentada en él.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – me preguntó.

- Al hospital – contesté mientras ponía el motor en marcha.

La miré y pude atisbar un amago de sonrisa en su rostro. Era preciosa.

X-x-x

Al llegar al hospital intenté pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Bella me contó que su habitación estaba custodiada por guardias de seguridad, así que sería prácticamente imposible entrar allí.

Mis tripas sonaron con impaciencia. Era mi hora de la comida y necesitaba tragar algo. Bella se rió.

- En esa sala de allí hay una cafetería. Deberías comer algo.

Asentí en silencio y con un gesto le pedí que me acompañara. Sería extraño estar sentado comiendo mientras haces como que no ves a nadie delante de ti, cuando delante de ti se sienta la chica más preciosa que has visto en la vida.

Cogí una bandeja y empecé a pasearme por el buffett. Cogí un trozo grande de pizza, un sándwich, un refresco y una manzana. Iba sacando el dinero del bolsillo cuando tropecé con alguien.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento. No miraba por donde iba.

Esa voz…

- ¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Emmett? ¡Lo mismo te digo!

Nos dimos un abrazo como pudimos, las bandejas que ambos teníamos nos impedían acercarnos más. Cada uno pagó lo suyo.

Me indicó una mesa libre y me senté. Bella se sentó a mi lado, con gesto serio.

- Su cara me resulta familiar. – me susurró- Pregúntale si tiene a alguien aquí.

- Bueno, ¿tienes algún familiar ingresado?

Alice jugó con un trozo de lechuga de su ensalada antes de contestar.

- Sí – suspiró- Mi jefa y mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Tu jefa?

Asintió, con gesto triste.

- Al principio todos venían a verla, pero ya nadie viene. Es como si hubiera quedado en el olvido. ¿Y tú?

- Oh, un amigo del gimnasio. Se partió una pierna y está ingresado.

Esperaba que me hubiera creído. La verdad es que Alice estaba muy decaída. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía. Sólo hablaba con Jasper, y ya ni eso.

- ¿Te importaría acompañarme a visitarla? No quiero estar sola hoy.

Esa pregunta me pilló por sorpresa.

- Dile que sí – me dijo Bella.

- Eh, sí. Cuenta conmigo.

Me dedicó una triste sonrisa y continuamos comiendo. Cuando terminamos vaciamos las bandejas y cogimos el ascensor. Pulsó el botón siete.

Bella se estremeció.

- Esa es la planta donde estoy… Te veo arriba.

Acto seguido, desapareció. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Bella golpeaba el suelo con la planta del pie, con gesto impaciente. Los guardias de seguridad se tensaron, pero se relajaron cuando vieron a Alice.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Brandon.

- Hola, Carl. Viene conmigo, es un amigo.

- De acuerdo, pasen.

El guardia nos abrió la puerta del pasillo y entramos. ¡Caray! ¿Tan importante era su amiga para estar allí?

Caminamos un poco más hasta que nos paramos en una de las habitaciones iluminadas, por no decir la única. La 713.


	12. Pueden ir a peor Bella y Emmett POV

_¡Hola! Ahí tenéis el capi 11. Súper corto, lo sé, pero en el word me ocupa más y no quiero alargarlos mucho. Este cap dedicado especialmente a **Chuvi1487 **por haber sido el primer review del capi anterior. Mil gracias por las nuevas alertas y los demás reviews. Un beso._

_

* * *

_

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

**CAPITULO 11: …Pueden ir a peor (Bella y Emmett POV)**

**Bella POV**

Me aparecí en el Jeep de Emmett. Realmente no quería darle esos sustos, pero era necesario. Tras haberme visto a mí misma en una habitación en el hospital, no podía hacer otra cosa más que desahogarme. Una no ve todos los días como su cuerpo está en una camilla de hospital durante cinco meses…

Íbamos de camino a una hamburguesería. Supuse que Emmett tendría hambre. ¿Cómo puede tener hambre en un momento como este? Vamos, Bella. Relájate. Demasiado hace él ya, que no debería estar preocupándose por ti.

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento se volvió a verme. En su cara se veía que quería ayudarme. Verle así movió algo en mí que no supe decir lo que era.

Sus hoyuelos en las mejillas, sus ojos marrones, su sonrisa. De alguna manera me sentí atraída hacia él. Y no sólo físicamente, sino también por como se había ofrecido a ayudarme.

Volvimos al hospital, y el sonido de sus tripas se hizo más que audible. Sonreí y le animé a que comiera algo en la cafetería.

Yo iba detrás suya, mirando a un lado y a otro. No me dio tiempo a decirle que alguien iba a chocar con él.

- ¿Alice?

Un momento, ¿Alice? Me devané los sesos intentando buscar ese nombre en mi memoria.

La chica era morena, de tez pálida. Su rostro se me hacía familiar.

Al parecer, tenía a su jefa y a su mejor amiga en el hospital.

Tras una breve charla con Emmett, cogieron el ascensor, y la chica marcó el 7. No pude con los nervios.

- Te veo arriba – le dije a Emmett.

Apenas dos minutos más tarde, las puertas se abrieron. La chica intercambió unas palabras con los chicos de seguridad y avanzó por el oscuro pasillo.

Una parte de mí se moría de ganas de descubrir lo que pasaba, pero la otra sólo quería irse de allí y que todo terminara.

Nos detuvimos ante la 713. Su mano alcanzó el pomo de la puerta y Emmett me miró, interrogante.

No tuve fuerza suficiente para decirle nada.

Era ahora o nunca…

**Emmett POV**

Miré a Bella de reojo. Su rostro carecía de expresión.

Alice puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

Un cuerpo descansaba en la cama, pero apenas podía vérsele con tanto aparato pegado a su cuerpo. Un pitido rítmico salía de una de las máquinas. Alice le acarició la mano.

- Emmett, ella es Marie Dwyer, mi jefa.

Marie Dwyer. Dwyer. ¡Dwyer!

La tía que iba a quitarme mi gimnasio.

- ¿Me disculpas un momento, Alice? Tengo que ir al baño.

Asintió y salí de la habitación, con Bella pisándome los talones.

La miré con gesto enfurecido.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué qué me pasa? Pasa que tú ibas a quitarme mi gimnasio para construir una chorrada de boutique. – lo medité un segundo- Y no te llamas Bella Swan. Sino Marie Dwyer.

Ella negó con la cabeza varias veces.

- Soy Bella Swan. Pregúntale a tu amiga. Te he dicho que no recuerdo nada, Emmett. Si ella lo contara quizás pudiese recordar algo.

Inspiré y espiré un par de veces y conseguí tranquilizarme. Esa Marie Dwyer tenía que ser una arpía. Sin embargo a Bella se le veía buena persona… No le vi el rostro, así que podía no ser ella…

Entré de nuevo en la habitación. Y me coloqué al lado de Alice, de modo que conseguí verle la cara. Era Bella. Mucho más pálida. Mi amiga estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – le pregunté.

- Hace cinco meses. Tenía que ir a Brooklyn a firmar un contrato. Se demoró mucho y a la vuelta un camión los arrolló a ella y al conductor. Él murió y ella… quedó así. Los médicos dicen que no se va a recuperar. Dentro de dos días quieren desconectarla.

La cabeza me daba vueltas.

- ¿Conoces a Bella Swan?

Mi amiga asintió, sollozando aún más fuerte.

- No puedo revelar nada, es parte de mi contrato. Pero a quién demonios le importa el contrato estando ella así. Ella es Bella.

- ¿Cómo que ella es Bella? ¿Son la misma persona?

- Sí. Nunca le gustó llamar la atención, así que cuando se convirtió en una gran mujer de negocios con los paparazzi de toda la ciudad detrás de ella, asumió las dos identidades. En la oficina es Marie Dwyer y fuera de ella es Bella Swan, mi mejor amiga y un encanto de persona.


	13. A contrarreloj Emmett y Bella POV

_¡Hola! Deciros que la historia se acaba. Os dije que quedaban como cinco capis, pero creo que serán como mucho dos más y el epílogo. Perdón por la demora, pero he estado enferma y no he podido estar por aquí. Mil gracias de nuevo por los Reviews, de verdad. Os quiero chicas. Espero que este capi os guste._

_Trish

* * *

_

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

**CAPITULO 12: A contrarreloj (Emmett y Bella POV)**

**Emmett POV**

Necesitaba salir de allí, desconectar un poco, pensar. Había sido demasiada información por un día.

No quise ni mirar al espectro de Bella que se encontraba detrás de mí. Me había herido descubrir que ella y la horrible mujer que pensaba quitarme mi negocio eran la misma persona. ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

¿Y a cuál de ellas había conocido? ¿A la faceta de Bella o a la de Dwyer?

- Emmett, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Alice.

- Sí, claro. ¿Decías?

- Que los médicos han decidido desconectarla. No puede estar así.

Su teléfono sonó y salió de la habitación. Parecía estúpido, pero le acaricié la mano.

Un jadeo proveniente de Bella me sorprendió.

- ¡Lo he sentido, Emmett! He sentido tu caricia.

- Eso quiere decir que aún estás… viva.

Bella se incorporó encima de su cuerpo y desapareció.

Movió un brazo, pero se movió el del espectro. Movió el otro y pasó lo mismo.

- Esto no funciona, no me pego.

Suspiró al lado mía.

- Ya lo recuerdo todo. Hay que convencer a Alice para que no me desconecte. ¡Aún sigo viva!

- La única manera que se me ocurre es diciéndoselo – le contesté.

- ¿Estás loco? Alice va a pensar lo peor de ti.

- Es una de mis mejores amigas.

- También la mía.

Alice entró echa un toro.

- Tenemos que irnos, Emmett. Problemas en el trabajo.

La acompañé hasta el aparcamiento y cada uno tiró por su lado.

- Si al menos supiera cómo pegarme a mi cuerpo…

Me acordé de Alec. Él sabría algo sobre el tema. Conduje hasta la librería y aparqué en doble fila.

- Buenas tardes. ¿En qué…? Ah, hola Emmett. Hola, chica.

- Alec – le saludé.- Hemos encontrado a Bella. Está en coma y dentro de dos días la desconectarán. ¿Cómo puede volver a su cuerpo?

Alec suspiró y sonrió.

- Cuando un espíritu sigue aquí es porque les queda un asunto pendiente por resolver.

- Eso no contesta a mi pregunta, chaval. – le espeté.

Bella cambió de postura.

- El caso es saber qué me ata aún aquí… - me dijo- Volvamos a casa, Emmett.

Me despedí de Alec y volvimos a casa.

Me tiré en el sofá y Bella se sentó al lado mío

Habían pasado horas desde que volvimos y ninguno había soltado una palabra. Cuando mi estómago notó hambre, me levanté a prepararme algo para picar. Bella no se movió del sofá.

Resultaba tan extraño…

Era difícil de reconocer pero… sentía algo por esa chica. Un sentimiento, una conexión… algo. Algo que me impedía dejar que las cosas corriesen su curso. Algo por lo que estaba dispuesto a cometer una locura…

Quise sentir odio por ella. Por lo del gimnasio. Pero no pude por más que lo intenté. Ella no tuvo la culpa.

Cené en silencio y pude percatarme de que Bella había desaparecido durante un rato. Quizás necesitase meditar ella también.

**Bella POV**

Cuando Alice contó lo del trágico accidente lo recordé todo. Iba de camino a una cena con ella y me iban a presentar a alguien. Jamás llegué.

Habían pasado horas desde que volvimos del hospital. Ninguno de los dos, ni Emmett ni yo, nos movimos del sofá. Un silencio cómodo, en el que cada uno meditaba sobre lo que pasaba.

Alice había dicho que me desconectarían en dos días, pero tenía la sensación de que sería en menos tiempo. Sólo yo conocía la expresión de Alice como para saber que trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que así era.

Ella sabía lo que opinaba yo respecto a ese tema. Me negaba en rotundo a que si en un futuro me pasara algo, estuviese en ese estado. Prefería morir a estar así.

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde eso.

Decidí dejar a Emmett allí, darle su espacio. Volví a mi habitación en el hospital. No me encontraba sola.

Mi madre me sujetaba la mano mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas salían de sus ojos y terminaban en las sábanas de mi cama. Estaba más delgada y pálida de lo que la recordaba. Sus ojos no brillaban como solían hacerlo.

Era una sensación extraña. No sentía el tacto de mi madre en mi piel. Si no recordaba mal, cuando Emmett lo hizo, lo noté. Fruncí el ceño.

Se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta y un doctor entró.

- Renée. – la llamó. Mi madre levantó la vista. – Le traigo los papeles. Verá, usted misma nos habló de la opinión de su hija. Han pasado cinco meses, que es el tiempo estimado en casos de mejoría. Según los informes no hay progresos de mejora.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- Lo siento de veras, señora. Me temo que no podemos aplazarlo más.

Le tendió la carpetita con los papeles. Era la autorización para desconectarme a las doce de la mañana del día siguiente.

- ¡No! ¡Mamá, no! No lo hagas – supliqué en vano.

Renée cogió los papeles y los firmó. Mi suerte estaba echada, no había marcha atrás…


	14. Se nos agotan las ideas BE POV

**_Hola! Bueno ya recibí algún review sobre lo que os dije. He decidido publicar este capi. Es corto, pero intenso (a mi opinión). Deciros que os dije que este sería el último, peerooo... La historia sigue por ahora. En este capi no he incluido nada de lo que tenía pensado. Sigo esperando vuestras ideas, para la continuación. Gracias por los reviews, en especial a _**maria cullen ()**_. Lamento no responderte a los reviews, pero al parecer o la web no me deja, o no tienes activado la opción esa. Ya tengo mis ideas para el próximo capi. Os recuerdo que en mi perfil tenéis una encuesta sobre otra historia que planeo hacer. Sin más, os dejo que leáis. Nos vemos._**

**_Os quiero,_**

_**Trish**

* * *

_

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

**CAPITULO 13: Se nos agotan las ideas**

**Bella POV**

Era casi medianoche cuando aparecí de nuevo en el piso. Busqué a Emmett por todos lados hasta que lo encontré.

Dormía plácidamente a un lado de la gran cama. Me acosté de cara a él para verle dormir.

Se le veía tan tierno… En sus mejillas se le marcaban unos hoyuelos graciosos y su enorme y atractivo pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su acompasada respiración.

Medité sobre mi vida. Mis recuerdos… todos ellos en la oficina. No me di cuenta de que poco a poco iba perdiendo un poco de mis dos mejores amigos. Nunca me di cuenta de que me había convertido en una adicta al trabajo. No tenía apenas tiempo para fijarme en chicos.

¿Me había enamorado? No, nunca.

Sin embargo, ahora que veía al chico al otro lado de mi cama, mientras dormía, me imaginé un futuro junto a él.

Un futuro no muy lejano en el que vivíamos juntos, nos casábamos, formábamos una familia.

Un futuro en el que no tendría tanta responsabilidad de la empresa de mi abuelo.

Renunciaría a mi alto cargo, conformándome con uno más acorde con mi situación.

Uno en el que pudiera ir a recoger a mis hijos al colegio, ver sus funciones de teatro…

Uno en el que se me permitiera verles crecer felices. ¿Qué clase de madre sería si no lo hiciese?

Un trabajo que me permitiera volver a salir con mis amigos, divertirme, salir con mi pareja, ir al cine…

¿Dónde estaba la Bella de antes? Desde que mi abuelo me dejó la empresa desapareció.

Una lágrima silenciosa se escapó por mi mejilla.

¿Y si me había enamorado de Emmett? Sonaba como una locura, pero tenía una sensación extraña cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

No me parecía justo que encontrara a alguien a quien amar cuando me faltaban escasas horas para desaparecer…

Un sollozo agudo escapó de mi pecho incontrolablemente.

Emmett se removió y abrió los ojos. Pensé que se asustaría, pero en su rostro solo había tristeza y preocupación.

Se incorporó sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- Bella, ¿qué te pasa? No llores, por favor. Me duele verte así y no poder abrazarte siquiera…

Lloré hasta que me desahogué y suspiré.

- Mañana desconectarán la máquina, Emmett.

No pude evitar volver a llorar.

**Emmett POV**

Bella se marchó dejándome sentado en el sofá. No podía hacerme a la idea de que fuese a desaparecer en dos días.

La acababa de conocer, pero todo en ella la llamaba a protegerla, a abrazarla, a quererla…

No podía reconocer que en unos días esa chica, su chica perfecta, desaparecería. Negó con la cabeza varias veces. No podía ser.

Inspiró y espiró varias veces. Una vez más relajado, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era darlo todo por ella. Haría lo que fuese para salvarla. No podía dejarla marchar cuando la acababa de encontrar.

Me tallé los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Estaba cansado y exhausto, pero no encontraba a Bella por ningún lado de la casa.

Suspiré derrotado y decidí irme a descansar.

Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando un sollozo me hizo abrir los ojos.

Bella estaba totalmente triste. Y lágrimas caían por su mejilla. Me incorporé, pero sentí una enorme impotencia cuando me di cuenta de que abrazarla lo sería una gran idea.

Cuando me contó que al final la desconectaban al día siguiente me sentí desfallecer.

- ¡No! – grité. Bella me miró asustada.- No lo permitiré.

Bella se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- No podemos hacer nada ya, Emmett.

- Escucha, Bella. Mírame, por favor. – me clavó sus enormes ojos color chocolate. Ese gesto me hizo sentirme más seguro de lo que iba a decir.- Haré todo lo que sea para salvarte, ¿me oyes? Eres lo mejor que podía haberme pasado y no permitiré que te marches.

Bella me miraba sin comprender. Suspiré y me pasé una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

- Bella, me gustas. Y mucho. No quiero que me dejas sin antes haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte mejor.

Dejó de llorar y en su cara se iluminó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pero te quité tu negocio, Emmett. No te caigo bien…

- No digas eso. Eso ahora es lo de menos. No fue culpa tuya.

Bella me miró con más intensidad y se tumbó mirándome. La imité.

- Hay una cosa que aún no comprendo – me dijo. Yo la insté a continuar.- Cuando estábamos en el hospital y acariciaste mi mano, lo sentí. Fue… un cosquilleo extraño que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, Alice hizo lo mismo y no sentí nada.

Sentí un nudo en mi estómago cuando me dijo eso. Sonreí como un bobo.

- ¿Y si mi asunto pendiente eres tú? – me preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos.

- Si fuese yo, sería el más feliz de este mundo.

Bella sonrió y fue acercando su mano hacia mí. Repetí el mismo gesto y colocamos las manos casi juntas. Bella no llegó a traspasarme y noté como si de verdad su mano tocara la mía. Una corriente nació en la palma de mi mano y me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

- No me dejes nunca, Emmett.

- Nunca te dejaré, princesa.

* * *

**Buenoo ahí lo tenéis. ¿Reviews? ^^**


	15. Comenzó la cuenta atrás

**_Hola a todos. Sé que vais a matarme por la tardanza, no tengo excusa. Ya sabéis que la Universidad quita hueco para hacer las cosas que quieres. No he tenido tiempo libre apenas y lo poco que he tenido ha sido para leer algún capítulo de algún fic. Os pido perdón._**

**_También os pedí que si queríais que adelantara algo, me lo sugiriérais mediante reviews o mensaje. He recibido muy pocos, así que al final lo he hecho a mi manera. No quedan muchos capis más, si acaso uno y el Epílogo._**

**_Dar las gracias a todos los que habéis estado esperando. Y también deciros que hay reviews a los que no puedo contestar porque el usuario ha restringido o no está unido a FanFiction._**

**_Sin daros más la lata, me despido. No sin antes volver a daros las gracias y sin aseguraros cuando podré subir el siguiente cap. _**

**_Besitos, Trish._**

* * *

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 14: Comenzó la cuenta atrás**

**Emmett POV**

No llegué a acordarme en qué momento me quedé dormido con Bella a mi lado. Miré el despertador, apenas eran las ocho de la mañana.

Me volví en la cama, pero Bella ya no estaba. Una angustia inexplicable se apoderó de mí.

- ¿Bella?

Nadie respondió. Por más que busqué en la casa no la encontré.

Subí las escaleras hacia la azotea y allí estaba. De pie, mirando la ciudad, con rostro melancólico y una profunda tristeza.

- Necesitaba despedirme…

- Bella, no tienes por qué despedirte…

- ¿Y si nadie puede hacer nada, Emmett? – me interrumpió- Ni tú mismo tienes la certeza de asegurarme de que todo va a salir bien, que voy a volver a mi cuerpo.

Me miró mientras una lágrima recorría su hermoso rostro. Suspiré.

- Puede que no salga bien, pero no podemos rendirnos.

Cogí mi móvil y marqué un número que conocía bastante bien. No tardó ni tres tonos en contestar.

_- Tío, ¿sabes que hoy es mi día libre? ¡Déjame dormir!_

- Jazz, es una emergencia. Necesito tu ayuda.

_- ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? ¿Estás bien?_

Oí como se levantaba y empezaba a rebuscar ropa.

- No puedo decírtelo ahora. Reúnete conmigo dentro de veinte minutos en el hospital.

No le di opción a contestar. Sabía que él no me fallaría.

Bella me miró interrogante.

- ¿Jasper? ¿En serio?

- Bella, es mi mejor amigo, él nos ayudará…

Bajé a toda prisa las escaleras y cogí las llaves de Jeep. Bella me seguía.

- Emmett, ¿se puede saber qué intentas hacer?

No había tiempo para explicaciones.

- ¡Emmett!

Abrí la puerta del coche y me senté. Arranqué y pisé a fondo el acelerador.

- Voy a robar tu cuerpo.

Bella me miró con gesto de terror.

- ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?

- Shhhh – le chisté- No te voy a hacer caso. Así que o colaboras conmigo o te callas. No te doy otra opción.

De reojo vi como se cruzaba de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Aún no terminaba de entender lo que le había dicho.

En menos tiempo del que esperaba llegamos a la puerta trasera del hospital. Corrí hasta la puerta delantera, donde un impaciente Jasper me esperaba.

- ¡Tío! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Jazz, ¿confías en mí? – el aludido asintió con gesto serio- Pues ayúdame, te lo suplico.

Tras verificar mi gesto de dolor no le quedó otra alternativa. Lo dirigí a los ascensores y pulsé el piso en el que se encontraba mi Bella. _Mi _Bella, qué bien sonaba eso.

Sacudí la cabeza, ya habría tiempo para eso.

- Jazz, necesito que me lleves a la habitación de Bella Swan.

Me miró sin comprender.

- ¿Cómo sabes de Bella?

- No hay tiempo de explicaciones. ¿Tienes acceso, verdad? – volvió a asentir- Pues eso me basta.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y andamos con gesto tranquilo (o al menos lo intenté) hacia el pasillo restringido. Solo se encontraba un guardia de seguridad.

Sonreí internamente, al menos lo tendría más fácil.

- Buenos días, señor Whitlock – saludó el hombre.

- Buenos días, Alfred. Vamos a despedirnos de nuestra amiga…

Jasper puso gesto de pena. Me miró a mí y recé por que pudiera leer la angustia que me comía por dentro.

- Es una pena. Con lo joven que era…

El hombre suspiró y nos abrió las puertas. Gruñí por lo bajo. Ella no moriría. No si yo podía hacer algo para traerla de vuelta.

Tras pasar las habitaciones del largo pasillo, llegamos hasta la suya. Entramos y estaba vacía, por suerte.

Mi adorada Bella reposaba aún más pálida de lo normal. Parecía que intuía que su fin estaba cerca.

Un carraspeo me hizo entender que la Bella invisible estaba en la habitación. Miré a Jasper.

- Jazz, no puedo dejar que muera. – se me vino el mundo encima y empecé a sollozar.

- ¿Al final os conocisteis? – me preguntó él.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices?

- El día de la doble cita, ¿recuerdas? Tu cita era ella.

Sentí un gran peso sobre mis hombros. Ahora sabía que YO era su asunto pendiente. Todo encajaba.

Oímos un murmullo en el pasillo y un doctor, algo excéntrico, entró.

- Venimos a desconectar a la señorita Dwyer.

- ¡NO!

Mi mundo se vino abajo. ¡Si apenas eran las doce! ¡No podían desconectarla aún!


	16. Bendita locura

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Lamento la espera pero estos días han sido un completo caos de tiempo... Ahí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Deciros que me queda el epílogo, contado por Emmett y contado por Bella._

_Así que se puede decir que esta historia llegó a su fin. _

_Otra cosa y no os entretengo más. No sé cómo crear encuestas. Subí un adelanto de lo que será mi siguiente historia: **Cosas del destino**. ¿Qué pareja preferís? ¿_**Bella/Edward; Bella/Emmett; Bella/Jasper o Bella/Jacob?**

_Os lo dejo a vuestro criterio... lo haré de la pareja más votada en los reviews, jejeje._

_Mil gracias a todas las que os habéis mantenido a la espera, a las nuevas alertas, sin vosotras no hubiese seguido con esta historia.

* * *

_

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 15: Bendita locura**

**Bella POV**

Seguí a Emmett en su intento de plan de evitar que me desconectaran, pero no podía estar segura al cien por cien que fuese a funcionar.

Tenía que hacerme a la idea de que mi vida terminaría, y con ello todos los recuerdos vividos tanto buenos como malos.

¿Quién diría que Bella Swan encontraría al hombre perfecto? Era una adicta al trabajo que no dejaba tiempo para otra cosa. Demasiados fracasos amorosos como para experimentar otro daño más.

Y al fin conocí a Emmett… Una parte de mí se aferraba a él. No podía dejarlo marchar, no ahora que lo había encontrado por fin. ¡Qué injusto era el destino!

Cuando aparecí en la habitación, Jasper estaba con él. Tanto él como Alice eran mis únicos amigos. Ellos me querían fuese Bella, fuese Marie o fuese quien fuera… Lo que no terminaba de entender era su relación con Emmett. Nunca llegó a hablarme de él.

Aclaré mi garganta y Emmett lo notó. Se volvió para verme y su cara era el mismo reflejo del dolor y la angustia. Se me encogió el corazón.

Miré a mi cuerpo, más pálido de lo normal. Al parecer, intuía que la cuenta atrás seguía en marcha.

- Jazz, no puedo dejar que muera. – a Emmett se le quebró la voz y empezó a sollozar. Eso me hizo sentirme peor de lo que estaba.

- ¿Al final os conocisteis? – inquirió Jasper. No lo entendía, y al parecer Emmett tampoco.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices?

- El día de la doble cita, ¿recuerdas? Tu cita era ella.- respondió.

Algo encajó tanto en mi cabeza como en mi corazón. Comencé a llorar. ¡Maldito destino! Emmett aún estaba procesando la noticia cuando se oyeron murmullos provenientes del pasillo.

- Venimos a desconectar a la señorita Dwyer.

- ¡NO! –Emmett gritó como loco.

Me quedé en shock, a partir de ahí todo se volvió confuso.

**Emmett POV**

¡No podían desconectarla! Me negaba en rotundo. Jasper notó mi nerviosismo y me dio un codazo en las costillas. Le miré sin entender y me miró con un brillo que reconocí fácilmente.

Rara vez había visto a mi amigo Jazz con ese brillo. Sobre todo porque era el que solía poner cuando ideaba algún plan descabellado, o alguna travesura, o algo parecido.

Me quedé quieto, intentando seguirle el juego.

Jazz puso un rostro afligido por la pena y se acercó al doctor.

- Verá, doctor. Ella era una gran amiga nuestra, como nuestra hermana. ¿Sería mucho pedir que nos dejara diez minutos más con ella? Para despedirnos…

- Señor, tengo órdenes estrictas de llevar a cabo el proceso de…

- ¡Por favor! – Jasper le agarró del cuello de la camisa sollozando.

Observé de reojo como Bella estaba estática. No reaccionaba. Esto empezaba a preocuparme.

No logré escuchar lo que le dijo el doctor a Jasper, pero el primero se marchó cerrando la puerta.

Jasper suspiró.

- Venga, no tenemos tiempo.

- ¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué?

Mi amigo comenzó a desconectar cables, y al parecer sabía lo que hacía.

- Tío, ¿qué haces?

- ¿Tú que crees? Salvar a Bella. – le miré sin entender- Mi prima Carmen tiene una clínica privada a dos manzanas de aquí. Me debe un gran favor, así que ella se ocupará de Bella esté bien.

Reaccioné y empecé a ayudarlo a quitar cada uno de los chismes que tenía Bella. Iba a quitar la mascarilla de oxígeno cuando Jasper me agarró fuertemente del brazo.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! El respirador es el que la mantiene con vida.

Cuando se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden, salió a vigilar el pasillo. Estaba desierto, así que entre los dos corrimos a empujar la cama hasta el ascensor. Conseguimos subir sin ser vistos, ahora el problema sería salir con ella de allí.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de médicos? – le pregunté perplejo.

- Alice es adicta a las series de hospitales… - rodó los ojos y yo hice un amago de sonrisa.

El timbre que indicaba que habíamos llegado sonó y nos preparamos para lo peor.

- Prepárate para correr, Em. Yo los detendré.

Lo siguiente pasó a cámara lenta.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y alguien gritó "¡Detenedlos!". De reojo vi como dos guardias de seguridad y parte del personal médico se lanzaba a por nosotros.

Yo corrí como si mi vida dependiese en ello. Un auxiliar forcejeó conmigo y me detuve, pero la camilla de Bella siguió andando hasta quedarse a mitad del pasillo.

No supe cómo, pero Alice apareció con una señora con gesto de pena, la madre de Bella. Ambas miraron sin comprender y se llevaron las manos a la boca, sorprendidas.

- ¡Emmett, el respirador!

Volví mi vista hacia la cama de Bella, donde no supe cómo el respirador había desaparecido. El fantasma de Bella comenzó a desaparecer, y en ese momento fue cuando quise morirme.

- ¡No!

Entre tres hombres consiguieron agarrarme y lloré.

- Te quiero, Emmett. Siempre te querré… - fueron las últimas palabras de Bella antes de desaparecer por completo.

Caí al suelo de rodillas, llorando desconsolado. Ya no me importaba nada más...


	17. EPILOGO

**_Ahí tenéis el final de esta historia. Disfrutadlo._**

* * *

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

Escuchaba ruido alrededor y por fin, abrió los ojos.

La primera persona que se acercó a ella en cuanto lo hizo, se encontraba dando saltitos sobre ella y le chilló en el oído. Ella aún se encontraba desorientada y como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima, pero creyó reconocer a Alice.

Una de las enfermeras del hospital y uno de los doctores le hicieron un reconocimiento y la llevaron a una habitación. Le ayudaron a incorporarse en la cama con delicadeza y pudo ver a Jasper y a su madre, quien lloraba de la emoción.

Tras los abrazos, Jasper sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y murmuró "Ha despertado. No sé cómo pero lo ha hecho…Deberías venir".

Sabía que no era el momento, pero no sabía lo que le había pasado con exactitud.

- Mamá, ¿qué me pasó?

Renée dudó antes de contestar. Suspiró y se lo explicó todo. Bella no pudo evitar estremecerse. No recordaba nada de lo sucedido y realmente agradecía a Dios que hubiera vuelto a la vida.

Se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta y un chico alto y robusto entró, cauteloso. A ella le resultó familiar, pero no lo reconocía.

El chico, al verla incorporada y despierta corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, sollozando.

- ¡Estás bien, princesa!

Bella no quiso ser descortés, pero no conocía a esa persona de nada… No pudo evitar mirarlo extrañada. El grandullón hizo una mueca y Jasper intercedió.

- Bells, es Emmett. ¿No lo recuerdas?

¿Debería acordarse de él? Por más que se esforzaba no se le venía nada a la cabeza.

- Lo siento… yo no…

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. – la interrumpió el chico con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Bella se encogió al verlo así, pero no era su culpa- Será mejor que me marche.

Bella no supo nada más de aquel chico.

X.x.x

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde aquello y Bella se encontraba en la azotea de su casa, ahora convertida en un precioso jardín.

Tras salir del hospital decidió que ya era hora de cambiar su estilo de vida. Tanto estrés, tanto ajetreo que casi termina con ella. Se despidió de Marie Dwyer para siempre.

Estableció un acuerdo para hacer que la empresa pasara a nombre de Jacob Black, uno de sus mejores amigos, y tras decirle la verdad hicieron creer al mundo empresarial que Marie Dwyer fue desconectada de la máquina, y finalmente falleció.

Bella volvió a su piso, donde todas sus cosas estaban donde las dejó. Y decidió abrirse al mundo con su hobby favorito: la decoración de interiores. Era un trabajo tranquilo y que le apasionaba, y lo comenzó creando su jardín personal.

Se estiró en el sofá de mimbre y aspiró con fuerza. Olía a fresias, a lavandas, a tulipanes… Ese era su rinconcito de paz.

Una voz la sacó de su pequeño letargo.

- ¿Bella? – ella dio un respingo- Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

Miró hacia la voz y pudo ver al chico al que no reconoció en el hospital.

- Venía a traerte tu llave de repuesto. La cogí cuando vine a recoger mis cosas y… creo que ya es hora de devolverla.

- Podías habérsela dado a Alice o a Jasper…

- Preferí hacerlo en persona.

El chico puso la llave en la mano de Bella, rozándola imperceptiblemente, pero haciendo que el contacto les produjera a ambos un estremecimiento, parecido al de una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

Fue entonces cuando pequeños trozos de memoria volvieron a la mente de Bella. Su encuentro en el piso de ella, sus peleas inofensivas…

Inconscientemente, la chica cogió la mano de Emmett y la colocó palma con palma con la de ella. Entonces lo recordó todo… y se maldijo a si misma por no haberlo hecho antes y haber hecho sufrir a Emmett.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

- No me dejes nunca, Emmett – repitió en un susurro.

El chico sonrió y se acercó más a ella.

- Nunca lo haré, princesa.

Y ambos se besaron con ternura, amor… un amor que ambos habían descubierto por accidente y que seguiría por mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo más…

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Hola! Bueno pues esto ha sido todo. Perdón por haberos hecho esperar tanto, porque aunque estoy de vacaciones de Navidad, apenas he parado en casa con preparativos navideños y demás. Aparte de que los exámenes los tengo en enero, por tanto tengo que dedicarme también a estudiar.**

**Deciros que pronto me pondré a escribir mi siguiente fic, finalmente he optado por un Edward/Bella. No sé cuando me pondré con él, pero mi intención es escribir varios capítulos a Word y luego ir colgando uno semanalmente, si me es posible.**

**Sin más, espero que no me matéis por el final, pero no podía ser de otra manera.**

**¿Reviews finales?**

_**TrishCullenWinchester**_


End file.
